


We. Arent. Professionals!

by hfanjoy1



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fireworks, Honestly I loved writing this, Shout out to purrloin77 on tumblr for requesting it, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfanjoy1/pseuds/hfanjoy1
Summary: Galo wanted to do something special for the one year anniversary of their saving the world. Lio didn't quite agree with the idea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	We. Arent. Professionals!

“This is a bad idea.”

“This is a _great_ idea, how dare you.”

“There’s too many!”

“Personally, I think there isn’t enough.”

“We are going to kill ourselves!” Lio jumped up from where he was sitting. Next to him Galo smiled while setting up fireworks. A lot. Of. Fireworks.

“Listen, yes, I may have gone overboard but they were on sale-“

“You bought three hundred shells!” Lio waved his hand over the pile of shells that hadn’t been set up yet.

“Do you know how many shells they set off at professional shows? Here’s a hint. A lot more than this.” Galo crossed his arms.

“We. Aren’t. Professionals!” Lio stomped up to Galo and gave him a glare that would send shivers down anyone else’s spine. Galo… not so much.

“But we _are_ firefighters.”

“That does not make this Legal! I swear we’re going to set a tree on fire on accident!”

“Listen, the worst thing that happens is we start a fire on the grass! This field is practically empty! We can deal with that easily!” Lio eyed him with suspicion.

“Really? Where’s your firefighting equipment?” Galo pointed over to the other side of the hill they were on, showing off the rest of burning rescue, with all their firefighting equipment, watching from the street.

“Let’s just say they didn’t have much faith in me.”

“I wonder why?”

“Can you just _please_ help me set this up?” Lio begrudgingly started helping with the setup.

“I’m starting to miss the day you got mad about setting a fire.”

“And I’m starting to miss the day you encouraged me to set a fire.” Galo smirked.

“That was saving the world.” Lio blanched

“And this is the anniversary of saving the world. Just as important.” Galo held up a finger and looked at Lio.

“I don’t see how the anniversary of the second great world blaze-“

“Last great world blaze.”

“Sorry, _last_ great world blaze is so important. We should celebrate things right after they happen, not a year afterwards.” Galo immediately took on an offended expression.

“What are you talking about! Celebrating the anniversary of something is just as, if not more important than the actual event!” He began waving his hands around.

“But I just don’t see the point!” Lio threw his hands in the air in response.

“Alright, alright, alright. Just hear me out here okay? We saved the _world._ People are going to be talking about this for a long time, right? I guarantee that there’s going to be other sets of fireworks going off all over the place.”

“What does that have to do with this?” Lio raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“Nothing, I got off track.” Lio’s arms dropped in disbelief. “ _Continuing_ , it’s so important because it’s a chance to come together and remember an important event in our lives. It’s also a perfect opportunity to crack open some bottles and party!”

“Okay, I get it. Lets just finish setting these up before nightfall.” Lio got back to work, and out of sight of Galo, let a great big smile form on his face.

***

“You guys ready?” Galo called out to the burning rescue members sitting at the bottom of the hill. Aina gave a thumbs up. Galo shot his hand in the air.

“Light it up, Lio!” Lio lit the fireworks and ran down the hill, not wanting to be too close to them when they went off. Galo followed suit and soon the group was watching the small, yet beautiful firework display.

They saw other bursts of color out of the corner of their eyes and looked around. They marveled as they saw other firework displays going off in the distance in response.

“See? I told you.” Galo said. It was at that moment that a nearby tree decided to catch on fire.

“See? I told you.” Lio said as he ran towards the closely parked firetruck. The others followed, including Galo, while laughing heartily.

Galo caught up to Lio and ruffled his head as they geared up to put out the fire.

**Bonus**

“I told you it was illegal to set off fireworks!” Lio yelled as he chased Galo around the burning rescue lounge. The two policemen stood there mystified as they held up the fine the two had received for illegal use of explosives.


End file.
